Noise, in the form of brake squeal, is one of the highest warranty concerns for all automotive OEMs. Brake rotors form part of the friction interface which generate the vibrating frequencies. Damping of the resonant frequencies of the components can be achieved by system damping or material damping. Material damping involves internal friction generated in the material in response to a stress. Magneto-mechanical damping is one of the several mechanisms that generate internal friction. It is desirable to increase the damping capacity of rotors, which will reduce vibration and noise from the rotor during braking, or other metal parts when subject to external forces. As used herein, the phrase “Metal parts” means ferrous metals, ferrous metal alloys, ferrous metal matrix composites, ferrous sintered materials, non-ferrous metals, non-ferrous metal alloys, non-ferrous sintered materials, and non-ferrous metal matrix composite parts and components. As used herein, the term “metal matrix composite” refers to all traditional variations including metals with cast-in inserts and reinforcements.